The luggage that is equipped with zippers offers inadequate protection against theft even when the latter is equipped with a padlock. Actually, when the luggage that is equipped with zippers cannot be seen by its owner and is handled by transport operators, the zippers can be opened by pressure from a pointed object or a tip between the teeth of the zipper. The pressure thus implemented between the teeth of the zipper makes it possible to push the teeth of the zipper downward, to separate these teeth and to disengage them. After several teeth are disengaged, it is possible to open the zipper by simply pulling to extend the opening in series over the entire zipper, thus making it possible to open the suitcase or the piece of luggage. This operation that is executed with a moderate pressure does not leave visible traces on the teeth that are separated. After examination of the contents of the piece of luggage and optionally removal of a portion, the operator recloses the zipper by a back-and-forth motion of the slider, without leaving traces.
The first object of the invention is to eliminate the drawbacks of the known prior art by proposing a new safety device for a piece of luggage comprising a first outside zipper and a second inside zipper.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,349-B1 describes a closing means for a wet suit, in particular made of chloroprene rubber. This closing means cannot constitute a safety device for a piece of luggage because of the fact that the teeth of the outside zipper can easily be separated by exerting an outside pressure by a tip or a pointed tool on the outside zipper. In addition, the arrangement of the closing means comprises internal sealing layers and an intermediate seal that cannot be used on a piece of luggage that requires frequent openings or closings.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,037 describes a sealing closure that comprises a first outside zipper and a second outside zipper. This sealing closing cannot constitute a safety device for a piece of luggage because of the fact that the teeth of the first outside zipper open by exerting a pressure by a tip or a pointed tool.
The document US 2008/0264815-A1 describes a weapons case that has a rigid outside surface. The weapons case comprises an outside zipper and lower sealing lips. This weapons case cannot be used as a piece of luggage that has a safety device because of the fact that the teeth of the single zipper do not resist the separation force exerted by a tip or a pointed tool.
The document DE 19935380-A1 describes a zipper for clothing that is weather-resistant. This zipper cannot be used as a safety device for a piece of luggage because of the fact that its teeth can be separated by a tip or a pointed tool.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,885 describes an airtight receptacle. This airtight receptacle comprises a zipper associated with the combination of two inside elastic sealing bands. This device cannot be used as a safety device for a piece of luggage because of the fact that the teeth of the zipper can be separated by a tip or a pointed tool.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,570 relates to sealing means for a zipper. The combination of the sealing means and the zippers does not make it possible to constitute a safety device for a piece of luggage, because of the fact that the teeth of the outside zipper can be separated by a tip or a pointed tool and the sealing means can then be separated before opening the second zipper by separating teeth by a tip or a pointed tool.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,214 describes a closure comprising two zippers and intermediate sealing means. This closure cannot be used as a safety device for a piece of luggage because of the fact that the teeth of the outside zipper can be separated by means of a tip or a pointed tool.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,434 describes a closure for openings that have to be sealed against air, gas and water. This closure cannot be used as a safety device for a piece of luggage because of the fact that the teeth of the outside zipper can be separated by means of a tip or a pointed tool.
A second object of the invention is to provide a safety device for a piece of luggage that comprises a first outside zipper and a second inside zipper with economical production and easy and ergonomical use.
The zippers for a piece of luggage should actually be easy to open and to close and for this reason cannot comprise thick teeth made of injected plastic that open and close with difficulty and are subject to a high breakage point.
The zippers that are usually used for the luggage are generally closures with small teeth, preferably made of polyamide (nylon, registered trademark), which open and close easily in a straight line, in corners and curves, with a very low breakage point.
A third object of the invention is to provide an improved safety device for a piece of luggage that is equipped with a first outside zipper and a second inside zipper, in which the zippers have teeth sizes and characteristics that are close to those that are usually used for the luggage that is equipped with a single zipper.